L'as de Coeur
by Rosawen
Summary: UA. Kyubi est reconnu comme le plus grand voleur de la région de Haustrige depuis 2 ans. Insaisissable, il sévit encore et encore volant des choses de plus en plus précieuses. Seulement, au lendemain d'un de ses derniers vols il apprend que son meilleur ami qui ne connait rien de ses méfaits se décide à le traquer. Commence alors un jeu du chat et de la souris entre les deux amis.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous ! Je me décide enfin à publier le premier chapitre d'une fic que j'ai sous le coude depuis un petit moment déjà et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira étant donné que c'est la toute première que je publie ! _

_J'espère également qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographes, je me doute que ce n'est pas spécialement agréable à lire quand il y en a de trop ^^'. Malheureusement je corrige toute seule comme une grande et parfois sa m'échappe complètement, donc désolée d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes que vous trouvez plus grosses qu'un éléphant d'Afrique!_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture du premier chapitre de L'as de Coeur._

Chapitre 1 : Le fantôme des musées

« Arrêtez le ! tonna une voix.

- C'est lui ! C'est Kyubi ! en hurla une autre.

- Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! Continua la première voix.

Un rire rauque résonna dans la salle principale du musée de Haustrige alors qu'une ombre semblait se mouvoir avec une aisance déconcertante dans les hauteurs de la pièce, se balançant de lustre en lustre. Kyubi s'amusait comme un fou. Il fallait dire que la police avait envoyé trois de ses douze unités dont la dixième, la meilleure de toute et aucunes d'entre elles ne parvenaient à l'attraper. Il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix de l'homme qui vociférait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'on devait le coffrer. Il le connaissait bien maintenant, c'était le chef de l'unité dix, un petit homme qui présentait un embonpoint certain et à qui les cheveux manquaient cruellement au milieu du crâne. Kyubi l'imaginait rouge de colère en train de courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes potelées voulaient bien le lui permettre comme à son habitude.

Il ria de nouveau à gorge déployée à l'image qui s'était insinuée dans son esprit.

Il s'arrêta finalement sur un des lustres en cristal, se tournant vers les hommes qui le poursuivaient depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Son visage masqué au niveau des yeux et du nez se fendit en un sourire narquois, laissant apparaître des canines un peu plus pointues que la normale. Ses cheveux, savant mélange d'orange, de rouge et de blond semblaient briller comme des flammes alors que plusieurs officiers avaient braqué leur lampe torche sur lui.

« C'est ça que vous cherchez? dit-il en agitant une grosse pierre verte qui était de toute évidence une émeraude et que devait accessoirement valoir une somme astronomique.

-Lâche cette émeraude immédiatement, Kyubi ! beugla le chef de l'unité dix, les mains sur les genoux et le souffle court.

-Bah alors Dédé ? On est fatigué ? faut arrêter de courir comme sa mon vieux vous allez finir par nous faire une crise cardiaque ! lança narquoisement Kyubi.

Plusieurs hommes pouffèrent discrètement mais un regard du dit « Dédé » fut suffisant pour les calmer.

-Tu te crois amusant espèce de petite crapule ! Maintenant descends de ton perchoir ou sa risque de très mal se passer pour toi !

-Allons allons ! Ne soyez pas si désagréable ! répondit-il avec une moue qui se voulait triste.

-Préparez-vous à tirer si jamais il tente le moindre mouvement ! Tu es cerné Kyubi ! Le périmètre est bouclé à l'extérieur avec tout un comité d'accueil ! Cette fois-ci tu ne peux pas t'enfuir c'est terminé pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il triomphant.

-Le jeu sera fini quand j'aurais décidé qu'il le sera, Capitaine de division Désmond. sourit Kyubi. »

Avant que les policiers n'aient vu quoi que se soit, Kyubi envoya une espèce de petite capsule qui explosa à leurs pieds créant une fumée blanche et opaque qui les fit tousser instantanément et atrocement et qui leur piquait les yeux. Ils tombèrent tous à genoux, complètement impuissants. Désmond poussa un cris de rage étranglé par sa toux alors que Kyubi s'échappait. Il espérait seulement que les unités présentent dehors puissent l'arrêter. Rien ne se produisit au dehors cependant, bien que les deux unités présentent en plus de la dixième avaient braqué leurs armes en direction du musée et que celui-ci était complètement encerclé par eux. Pendant plus de quinze minutes ils attendirent, tendus à l'extrême et prêts à tirer dès qu'un mouvement aurait été repérer.

A l'intérieur du musée, la fumée avait finalement fini par se dissiper. Le capitaine Désmond scruta avec attention les lieux , mais il savait pertinemment que Kyubi s'était enfui depuis bien longtemps déjà puisque aucuns coups de feu n'avaient été tirer à l'extérieur. A l'endroit où se trouvait la petite capsule de gaz qui avait explosé, il y avait une carte.

Il se leva difficilement en toussotant de temps à autre et ramassa la carte quand il en fut à proximité. C'était un as de cœur, le nom de Kyubi y était inscrit à l'encre noire, dans une écriture soignée et stylisée. Kyubi s'était encore volatilisé et comme à son habitude il laissait là sa signature, un as de cœur.

L'homme prit son talkie-walkie et déclara simplement :

« A toutes les unités, on rentre. Il s'est encore enfuit. »

...~~~~...

Naruto se réveilla tant bien que mal alors que son réveil lui crevait les tympans. Il grogna tel un ours qu'on aurait sorti de son hibernation et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il se tourna lentement vers son pauvre réveil qui se fit violemment claqué sur le mur, enclenchant ainsi la radio :

«Bienvenue à tous sur Radio City, il est neuf heure et nous allons à présent parler des actualités...»

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans la pièce alors que Naruto sauta hors de son lit tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Il était en retard, en retard, EN RETARD ! Il enfila un boxer et un jean qui traînaient au pied de son lit et slaloma avec aisance dans le bordel étalait sur le sol de son appartement. Il atterrit finalement dans la salle de bain où il s'aspergea le visage d'eau et où il se lava les dents à vitesse grand vent.

Il trotta jusqu'à son salon et attrapa un tee-shirt orange qui l'avait gentiment attendu sur la grande table qui décorait la pièce. Il prit son sac, un paquet de biscuit qui désespérait depuis des semaines sur une commode près de l'entrée et il sortit en trombe de son appartement, un biscuit à l'aspect douteux à la bouche, le paquet du dit biscuit à la main et son sac sur une épaule. Il prit tout de même le temps de fermer son appartement avant de courir comme un dératé vers son université. Après une course folle où il faillit se faire écraser trois fois, où il avait bousculé quatre personnes et enfin où il s'était étaler magistralement sur un trottoir parce qu'il avait loupé une bordure, il arriva à l'université et se précipita dans sa salle d'amphithéâtre.

Il grimpa rapidement les marches et un sourire illumina ses traits alors qu'il s'installait à côté de son meilleur ami :

« Hey ! Sas'ke !

-Salut Naruto. répondit le concerné sans vraiment se retourner vers Naruto. »

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant alors que le cours commençait. Sasuke était encore moins bavard que d'habitude. Il se tourna un instant vers son ami fixant ses prunelles céruléennes sur le visage de Sasuke. Celui-ci semblait quelque peu énervé voir légèrement préoccupé, ses mains croisées étaient jointes devant son visages et ses sourcils étaient froncés alors qu'il écoutait religieusement le cours.

Naruto lui tapota le bras et Sasuke tourna ses yeux charbon vers lui :

« Quoi ? chuchota celui-ci.

-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? T'as l'air vachement préoccupé. répondit Naruto en montrant du doigt ses propres sourcils en souriant.

Sasuke soupira légèrement et défronça ses sourcils.

-C'est Kyubi, il a encore frappé, et il a encore mis les policiers en déroute, ils étaient trois unités cette fois-ci en plus de celle de mon père, tu sais , la dix. Les hauts dignitaires et le musée ont sérieusement remonté les bretelles de l'unité de mon père car elle était censée être la plus efficace et au final elle n'a pas était plus utile que les deux autres unités qu'elle a appelé en renfort. souffla Sasuke

-Oh ? En même temps sa fait bientôt deux ans que Kyubi vole un peu partout dans la ville et même aux alentours, il serait peut être temps de changer les équipes non ? dit-il en se caressant le menton du bout des doigts en fixant le plafond.

-Justement, mon père m'a proposé de venir dans l'unité dix, après tout dans quelque temps j'aurais fini ma formation ici à l'université et le capitaine me connaît bien, ils pensent que je pourrait être d'une aide précieuse pour les indices et les pistes. »

A l'entente de cette phrase Naruto manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et reporta toute son attention sur Sasuke. Il était vraiment que Sasuke était quelqu'un de très brillant, il suivait comme lui les cours pour devenir enquêteur et son ami s'était révélé être un prodige en matière de recherche d'indices et de construction de pistes. Son père n'avait pas tord en voulant lui faire intégrer l'unité dix, il pourrait devenir un élément clé pour les aider à démasquer et arrêter Kyubi chose qu'ils essayaient de faire depuis maintenant plus de deux ans.

«Mais c'est génial pour toi ! Fonce ! Avec une enquête comme sa, toi qui n'est pas encore diplômé, sa pourrait t'aider à te monter une carrière d'enfer ! S'exclama Naruto.

-Tu as raison, merci Naruto. »

Sasuke lui sourit de reconnaissance et le cœur de Naruto rata un battement. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour revoir Sasuke sourire de cette manière encore, et encore.

Il était à son grand désespoir amoureux de son meilleur ami depuis bien longtemps déjà. Bien sûr, il avait toujours fait taire ses sentiments et il savait qu'il continuerait à le faire pendant le restant de ses jours parce qu'il savait parfaitement que jamais il ne pourrait être avec son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait déjà une petite-amie, Sakura, qu'il avait rencontré il y avait un an de cela. Il fixa un instant encore son ami qui s'était reconcentré sur le cours. Il était beau, c'était certain. Ces yeux noirs profonds, cette peau pâle comme de l'ivoire, ces cheveux tout aussi noirs que ses yeux qui semblaient doux comme de la soie, ce petit nez droit, et ces lèvres fines et rosées... Tout en lui l'attirait comme un aimant, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de convoiter tout cela. Il reporta son regard sur le grand tableau ou le professeur poursuivait ses explications.

Malgré tout, il allait enfin avoir quelque chose pour pimenter sa vie morose, oui Sasuke allait entrer dans son univers,et sa, sa valait bien tout l'or du monde.

Il sourit et dévoila des canines un peu plus longue que la moyenne. Oui, enfin Kyubi allait avoir un adversaire à sa hauteur.

_Voilà voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre!_

_Rosawen._


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou mes petits lapins en sucre! D'accord, c'est une entrée totalement pitoyable... Bref ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce deuxième chapitre ! :3_

_Je tiens à remercier tout les gens qui m'ont reviews, qui ont follow ect ... Cela m'a fait vraiment chaud au cœur et j'étais comme une grosse gamine devant mon premier review (Merci Jojo-Shadow ! J'espère d'ailleurs que ce chapitre éclairera ta lanterne concernant certaines questions que tu te posais, et j'ai prêté une attention toute particulière à la faute que tu m'as signalé, si tu la retrouve je pense que j'irais me pendre de honte. T-T) _

_Dans tout les cas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

Chapitre 2 : Jouons, si tu l'oses !

Trois jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis l'annonce que Sasuke lui avait faite. Naruto fixait le plafond, les yeux fixant un point invisible sur son plafond. Il le savait, plus que jamais, si Sasuke venait à devoir intervenir sur le terrain comme la plupart des agents de l'unité dix, il allait devoir se la jouer fine. Malgré le nombre incalculable de choses qu'il modifiait quand il prenait la forme de Kyubi il avait peur que Sasuke le découvre. Il se demanda un instant si son jeu, comme il s'amusait à l'appeler, allait s'arrêter si facilement après deux ans. Il se redressa en position assise et rit de sa propre bêtise. Jamais au grand jamais il ne serait découvert, dans tout les cas, il ne devait pas se faire percer à jour l'enjeu était bien trop important. Depuis ses vingt ans il était devenu Kyubi, bien qu'au début ça le répugnait de voler il avait fini par se faire une raison et au fil du temps il avait fini par apprécier l'adrénaline que cet interdit lui envoyait dans les veines.

Il avait maintenant vingt-deux ans et il savait qu'un jour son jeu finirait par prendre fin. Il en venait presque à regretter cet état de fait.

Bien sûr, il ne gardait jamais les biens qu'il «empruntait» comme il aimait se le dire. Il les revendait à l'étranger comme on lui avait demandé de le faire. Il faisait toujours ça sous une fausse identité et il faisait également en sorte d'être impossible à retracer.

La sonnerie stupide de son portable, des croassements de grenouilles, le sortit de son apathie. Il décrocha, et reconnu la voix presque aussitôt :

« Naruto ? C'est Sasuke, ça te dirait de sortir se soir avec Sakura, Ino, Kiba et moi ? demanda-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

-Pourquoi pas ! Même si les demoiselles seront là, une sortie reste une sortie ! Répondit-il sur un ton enjoué. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas octroyé le droit de sortir avec les nombreux vols qu'il avait eu à commettre et accessoirement, à préparer.

-On se retrouve au Midnight Storm alors ? Disons pour vingt heure trente ? Convenu Sasuke, un ton amusé dans la voix après la remarque de son meilleur ami.

-Dac' à se soir Sas'ke !»

Il raccrocha et un léger grognement s'échapper de sa gorge. Sakura et Ino seraient là. Il détestait Sakura, parce qu'elle était chiante, qu'elle collait Sasuke comme un espèce de chewing-gum dont la couleur était similaire à celle de ses cheveux et surtout que c'était la copine de son meilleur ami. Il se demanda comment Sasuke arrivait à la supporter, sachant qu'il n'était pas d'une nature très patiente. Peut être que le fait que le chewing-gum ai été choisi par le père de son meilleur ami empêchait celui-ci de l'envoyer sur les roses ou de lui coller la pire gifle qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais connue. Venait ensuite Ino. Que dire de cette espèce de chose que le suivait partout telle une chienne en chaleur en collant sa poitrine opulente à peu près partout où elle le pouvait. Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru à l'idée qu'elle recommencerait à coup sûr se soir même. Il pria avec force pour que Kiba se décide à lui faire des avances et que peut être, elle finirait par lui lâcher les basques.

Sakura et Ino étaient meilleures amies, il était rare que l'une aille sans l'autre et bien sûr mademoiselle chewing-gum avait sauté sur l'occasion pour emmener sa chère amie avec elle. Il pensait même au fait que c'était sûrement elle l'investigatrice de cette sortie et que Sasuke, tenant un minimum à sa santé mentale, avait décidé de l'invité lui et Kiba. Kiba quant à lui, était un ami qu'il avait en commun avec Sasuke et qu'il avait rencontré au début du lycée, ils s'entendaient très bien tout les trois, malgré le côté coureur de jupon que le jeune homme brun possédait.

Naruto se demanda un instant si il allait vraiment pouvoir profité de la soirée avec Sakura qui serait lovée contre Sasuke comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il regarda l'heure sur son portable et constata avec horreur qu'il était dix-neuf heure. Il fila dans sa salle de bain, qui était adjacente à sa chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement jetant sans regarder ses vêtements dans un panier qui en contenait un tas déjà impressionnant. Il fila dans la douche et alluma le jet d'eau qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête en fermant les yeux vers celui-ci, mouillant son visage et ses épis blonds tandis que l'eau dégoulinant sur son corps finement musclé. Il attrapa la bouteille de gel douche et en fit couler une dose généreuse dans le creux de sa main. Il commença à se laver, faisant ainsi se répandre une odeur légère et boisée. Alors qu'il passait sur un des ces omoplates il grimaça de douleur et se décida à éviter la zone avec précaution. Il s'était blessé lors de son dernier vol, dans la précipitation de sa fuite, il avait trop forcé sur son épaule et son dos et les muscles prêts de son omoplate le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Avec un soupire, il finit de se laver, sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Il enfila un boxer qu'il avait pris dans la pile de linge propre qui existait étonnamment , ainsi qu'un jean foncé et une chemise noire. Il passa en coup de vent devant son miroir et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se sourire à lui même. Il se surpris à être plutôt présentable.

Il partit dans sa chambre enfila une paire de chaussette qui lui semblait tout à fait correcte et prit son portable pour vérifier l'heure et le mit dans une des poches de son jean. Vingt heure . Il se saisit de son parfum qui se trouvait il ne savait comment sur sa table de chevet et en mit quelques spray. Il sortit son portefeuille de son sac, enfila des chaussures noires et une veste grise, prit ses clés et sortit de chez lui en fermant la porte.

La boîte de nuit n'était pas spécialement loin de chez lui, mais il n'aimait pas être en retard, et particulièrement à un rendez-vous entre ami. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, il arriva finalement prêt du Midnight Storm d'où on pouvait déjà entendre un peu de musique. Il repéra assez facilement ses amis qui se trouvaient prêts de l'entrée. Sakura était déjà scotchée à son Sasuke d'amour et celui-ci semblait vouloir faire comme si il n'avait pas un espèce de boulet humain accroché au bout du bras.

Il les salua de la main et arriva prêt d'eux.

Sasuke le salua de la tête avec un léger sourire tandis que Sakura ne semblait pas l'avoir vu tellement elle était rivée sur son Sasuke.

«Comment tu va mec, ça fait un baille ! s'exclama Kiba en lui tapant le dos. En plein sur son omoplate.

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs... siffla durement Naruto.

-Naruuuuutoooooooo !

Il sentit un poids se jeter contre lui et perçut immédiatement ce qui lui semblait être une poitrine plus qu'opulente se coller à son bras.

-Ino... Bouge de là. dit-il froidement en la repoussant.

-Maiiiis... T'es pas gentil Naru-chan ! minauda-t-elle alors qu'elle proposait son décolleté plongeant à la vue de Naruto.

-On devrait peut être rentrer non ? proposa justement Sasuke.

-Excellente idée ! s'empressa de répondre Naruto. »

Il était enfin sauvé de cette cruche! Pour combien de temps par contre, il ne le savait pas.

Ils entrèrent dans la boîte de nuit sans encombres et partirent s'asseoir sur des banquettes prêt de la piste de danse.

«Sasuukeee-kun... chouina Sakura, on ira danser se soir ?

-Non. répondit-il catégoriquement

-T'es pas gentil... je veux un bisous en compensation alors ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux larmoyants.»

Naruto vit Sasuke rouler des yeux et embrasser la jeune femme qui ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir le baiser. Le cœur de Naruto se serra et il détourna les yeux, écœuré et mal à l'aise. Kiba proposa alors d'aller chercher les boissons :

« Vous voulez quoi comme trucs à boire ?

-De la limonade ! Sourit Sakura.

-Un Sex on the beach pour moi. Sussura Ino en fixant Naruto.

-Un Blue Lagoon s'il te plaît. Demanda simplement Sasuke.

-Le truc le plus fort que tu puisse me trouver. Grogna Naruto.

-Dac' ! A de suite ! »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les préparations et Naruto engagea le premier son verre, l'alcool lui brûlant agréablement la gorge. Il ne voulait pas se soûler c'était uniquement pour décompresser un peu, et aussi porter son attention sur autre chose que cette espèce de pot de colle rose qui semblait ne plus jamais vouloir quitter la bouche de Sasuke. D'ailleurs son meilleur ami n'avait même pas encore touché à son verre alors qu'il était au moins là depuis une dizaine de minute.

Naruto soupira un peu alors qu'il commença à discuter avec Kiba de tout et de rien.

…..~~~...

Il était maintenant deux heure du matin. La soirée était déjà bien entamée. Naruto en était à son il ne savait plus combientième verre. Quatrième ? Ou peut être même cinquième, il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir.

Il se mit à rire tout seul de sa propre difficulté à compter. La tête lui tournait et il avait chaud mais il appréciait ces sensations, elles étaient grisantes, et en cet instant il sentait qu'il aurait pu tout faire, comme quand il était Kyubi.

Il fixa le couple d'amoureux qui n'avait pas bougé de toute la soirée. Kiba et Ino avaient fini par rentrer ensemble après un ou deux verres et Sakura et Sasuke étaient toujours au même endroit, la demoiselle ne laissant pas le pauvre jeune homme bouger d'un centimètre.

« J'vais danser un peu, à toute les siamois ! ria Naruto en se levant.

-Oui, c'est ça, va t'en. Espèce d'ivrogne. siffla méchamment Sakura.

-J'suis peut être ivrogne comme tu le dis si bien, mais au moins même comme ça j'ai encore un cerveau ! dit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Vous avez pas bientôt fini tout les deux ? demanda Sasuke en soupirant.

-Mais c'est lui qui...

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, Sakura. »

Naruto était déjà parti, en fait il était parti depuis que son meilleur ami était intervenu. Il avait envie de s'amuser, maintenant plus que jamais. Il commença à danser alors qu'il était arrivé sur la piste.

L'ambiance y était corps s'entremêlaient au son de la musique qui envahissait toute la salle. Il sentit quelqu'un se coller contre son dos. Il reconnu sans peines des formes féminines. Il se déhancha contre l'inconnue et chercha du regard l'endroit qu'il avait quitté plus tôt et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Sasuke. Sakura n'était plus à côté de lui. Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi et se contenta de se tourner vers sa partenaire de danse, sans rompre le contact visuel entre lui et son meilleur ami. Il voulait jouer. Que risquait-il de toute façon ? Il pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la fête ici . Il bougea de manière sensuelle contre sa partenaire qui sembla apprécier l'attention et lui rendant la pareil. Il sourit de manière mutine à Sasuke et lécha le cou de la demoiselle qui se colla encore plus à lui. La musique résonnait à ses oreilles et semblait faire battre son cœur à son rythme. Il se pourlécha les lèvres et posa ses mains sur les fesses de sa partenaire et les caressa de manière provocante.

Il vit Sasuke rougir un peu et détourner les yeux de gène.

Alors comme ça son petit manège semblait plaire à son meilleur ami.

Oh oui, se soir, son jeu ne faisait que commencer. Sasuke serait à lui cette nuit !

_Voili Voilou ! Je vous laisse en suspens :p . Est-ce que Sasuke est attiré par Naruto? Naruto va-t-il dévoiler ses sentiments alors qu'il est bourré comme jamais? x) Est-ce que ça va finir en partie de jambe en l'air ? :o _

_A voir dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Rosawen. _


End file.
